


Oh Baby, you’re a classic

by gingifere



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingifere/pseuds/gingifere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin learns to appreciate his voicemail service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Baby, you’re a classic

The message arrives ten minutes before Jin’s due to leave and head home, head pounding and feet aching. He’s spent the last three hours locked in a practice room with Koki, management’s brilliant idea to get them to have more creative control over the performances in May. Jin’s all for creative control, thrives on it in fact and both him and management know that it’s one of the only things keeping him in Japan (the other thing they don’t mention; better to sweep it under the carpet than admit that maybe, just maybe, the fan girls have got it right).

His phone buzzes, jaunty ring tone cutting through the heavy pound of the beat, and startling him into dropping his jacket. He waves half heartedly at Koki as he leaves, flipping open his phone, _one new voicemail_ flashing across the screen.

He keys in the number for his voicemail, thinking it’ll be his mum reminding him about his brother’s birthday or a message from Yampi telling him about karaoke on Saturday. Instead all he hears is static and a pause, and he’s about to hang up when Kame’s voice comes over the other end, slightly breathless, a little bit smug.

“Hey, Jin. It’s Kame. Although you’ve probably worked that out already,” Kame sings, laughing slightly, his voice husky. “I know you’re probably at work and you won’t get this until later but mmm, fuck, stop, Izumi, we’re. Um, we’re at my, god, place. You should head there after you’re done.”

Jin closes his eyes as Kame’s voice cuts off, breathing shallow, because he can hear Izumi kissing Kame, can almost picture their tongues tangling lazy, Kame sliding a hand up to curve around Izumi’s breast, firm, possessive and then Izumi moans and Jin has to start counting backwards before he starts jacking off in the empty practice room.

“Hey Jin,” another voice breathes and Jin’s breath hitches at Izumi’s tone. It’s sex and need and want all rolled into one, dripping from her mouth with each syllable, until Jin’s heart is pounding and his skin is crawling.

“I was pretty surprised when Kame gave me a call last week,” Izumi continues, almost murmuring, voice so low Jin has the phone pressed hard into his ear, his panting as loud as a shotgun in the silence. “But I was also pleased. Because when my friends told me how lucky I was to dance with KAT-TUN, particularly with Kamenashi Kazuya and Akanishi Jin, I laughed because you were such pretty little idols, and maybe when you get up on stage and writhe around against one another, it turns the little fan girls on, but for me? Well, let’s say I like my men with something a little more.” There’s another pause before Izumi’s tone drops again, until she’s almost purring the words, and Jin can hear Kame’s breathing pick up.

“But then you took me home after filming, and it was such a lovely, perfect night.” She sings, and Jin’s stomach twists pleasantly in memory. “And the fact that right now I’ve got Kamenashi Kazuya, the Jimusho’s darling, spread out underneath me, cheeks flushed and tongue dragging along the soft line of his lips just makes it that much more perfect. And you know what’s even better? He’s hard, and it’s all for me.”

There’s a slight pause and then Kame moans, eager and desperate and pleading, and Jin can _hear_ Izumi suck Kame off, soft slurps and sucks, Kame’s breath hitching. And Jin doesn’t even pretend to play it cool as he cups himself through his jeans, rubbing his hand along his cock firm and hard, just the way he likes it.

“Tell him what I’m doing Kame,” Jin hears Izumi demand, wilful and pushy and hot as hell, and he guesses from Kame’s moan that she’d just slid her tongue across the slit of Kame’s cock (the same way she’d lapped at his cock after they’d fucked, bringing him to pieces again with a frightening amount of ease).

“She’s, um, she’s licking my cock right now, sort of like the way she did when she went down on you. Fuck, do you remember how desperate she made you? God, her tongue, it’s fucking perfect.” Kame says and then laughs, low and soft. “In fact, I’d say it’s almost as good as yours.”

Jin moans, because of course Kame has to make it into a competition, the way he does with everything. But then Jin’s focusing on sliding his eyes closed, picturing Kame on the edge of the bed, head tipped back just so, his hair brushing the wall, cheeks flushed and mouth open; Izumi on her knees, mouth and tongue busy even as her eyes watch Kame, half lidded and dark. And he’s pulling up images of that night (and fuck, he’d be lying if he said it didn’t get him off), mind conjuring up shapes and shadows and heat, heat, heat.

He remembers pressing into Izumi’s body, the familiar slide and thrust of Kame behind him, the way he’d twisted his hips so that Jin had had no other option than to grind forwards onto Izumi, and the way she’d smirked at Kame over his shoulder before running her tongue up along the side of his neck. And Jin’s thrusting up into his own hand, harder and faster, running a hand under his jeans into his pants, sliding his thumb across the tip of his cock (pretending it’s Izumi and Kame together, bringing him over the edge). And he’s coming, sudden and shocking, his body tensing and muscles stretching and twisting for one perfect moment.

It takes him a few seconds to realise that his own moans are being echoed by Kame and then Izumi, her voice rising, spitting out Kame’s name like a mantra and Jin can just picture Kame’s hand crawling down her stomach, sliding intimately between her legs to rub, tongue lapping at her nipple the way it did last week, and he has to moan again as Izumi comes with a half shout.

There’s the sound of shuffling and then a laugh and a whisper (and Jin tries not to focus on the uncomfortable twist of his stomach, the way he bites his lip in _something_ ), before Kame’s voice comes back over the phone, slightly languid the way it always is after sex.

“Hey, Jin, one more thing before we go; check your email. We’ll see you later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [The Great Adventures](http://community.livejournal.com/chromatico/5182.html) by [ky_rin](http://ky-rin.livejournal.com/), which in turn is a sequel to [misao-duo](http://misao-duo.livejournal.com/) and [tinybars](http://tinybars.livejournal.com/) fic, [like a loaded gun (ready to go off at any minute)](http://community.livejournal.com/calreskuee/28384.html). Major thanks goes to all three of the above for hand holding and beta reading.


End file.
